spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Festival
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} Music Festival is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 77th episode overall. Transcript episode begins with Ween’s “Transdermal Celebration” in the background, we see a shot of an airplane landing, then we cut to the Bulldogs in the airport. Larry: Music Festival here we come! music continues as we cut to a shot of them attempting to fit their luggage into a limo trunk, then cut to them all getting into the same limo, then shots of them looking and aerial shots of Austin, TX. We then cut to them getting into their hotel room as the music fades off. Kobe: Alright guys make sure to not drink tonight because if you get any hangovers we’ll have to deal with it tomorrow and there’s no way I'm going to postpone this game because enough’s been postponed now. SpongeBob: What? Lexi: Nothing. Patrick: Let’s goooo, I don’t want to miss The Infection’s performaaaance! Larry: Relax, we have all the time in the world. Kobe: Now remember, no drinking and be back soon. SpongeBob: Everything will be fine. fade to them outside of the Austin Music Festival lot, a guy is taking their tickets and there’s a security check immediately afterward, Squidward is shaking scared Patrick: What’s wrong Squidward? Squidward: I-i-i’m a-f-fraid of-f xr-r-rays Patrick: It’ll all be fine, just relax, all of this is normal after concert shootings became a normal thing. becomes even more scared Squidward: C-c-concert sh-sh-sh-shootings?! SpongeBob: Patrick you’re up next. hands the guy his ticket, and then unloads his stuff into a bin and is x-rayed for anything in the security check, Squidward’s up next who, still shaking, gives his ticket to the ticket master and enters the x-ray where it beeps Squidward: I DON’T WANNA DIE runs back outside of the Music Festival lot and back to the hotel in a flash, the rest of the Bulldogs are speechless, we then fade to them all walking around in the festival, we can hear Italian Leather Sofa by Cake in the background. SpongeBob: I hope Squidward hasn’t clogged up the bathroom. He seemed like he was gonna ink himself there. Patrick: Look, concert shootings are a good thing to explain. SpongeBob: Maybe it would have been better to tell him after the X-ray, Patrick. Patrick: Well, at least we won’t get arrested for handing out party drugs like we did last time. SpongeBob: Jeez, let’s just wait for Squidward in peace. We’ll have all the time to talk about your criminal history later. Lexi has been separated from the group as she finds the food bar. Lexi: Oh thank god for the food here. That plane somehow had a way of making you lose calories and taste at the same time. sees someone with a beef burger as love-hearts come out her eyes and she zips to the person with the burger. Lexi of breath: H-h-hi there. Brittany Fischer: Ah yes. How do you do? it’s finally nice to someone who can understand the British accent as much as I can. Lexi: I’m not British, I’m Welsh. And I want to know where you got that burger from. Brittany Fischer: The table over there. Wouldn’t you agree that it’s beautiful? Lexi: Oh god, yes it is. Now excuse me before I chomp it out of your hands. Brittany Fischer: You know… I wouldn’t mind if you did. Lexi: I’ll get the sauces then. back at the hotel. Kobe is by Squidward’s door. Kobe: Squidward, how are you now? Squidward a mouth full of pizza: Hmphh…? Emm can you leaf me alone? Kobe: I can smell pizza. Squidward: It’s not… I…promise. Kobe: Squidward, I have the nose for it. I can smell it. Squidward: Well I don’t, so stop being so nosy. Kobe: I’m not, I’m just concerned. It’s starting to get dark. SpongeBob is listening to Ween. SpongeBob: Hmm, these guys sound awfully familiar. Almost like I’ve done something with them before. finish the previous song as the next one starts, it’s “Ocean Man” SpongeBob: Now I definitely know this one. Are they just playing it because I’m here? stage Ween Member: Guys? Did one of you forget to check the audience? I think the sponge dude is here. Ween Member 2: Oh man, I can see him. Someone should get security. I don’t want another shouting match, my headache was seriously just turned to eleven. first Ween member whistles the security as they come down and drag SpongeBob off. SpongeBob: WHY DO YOU STILL CALL YOURSELVES THE WEEEEEN? Patrick is in The Infection area when it turns out the band isn’t there. Patrick: INFECCCCTTIOONNNNN. taps the back of him as he can’t hear due to him having headphones. Guy: Hey you. Take your off your dang headphones and listen to me. The Infection have been banned from this music festival. hugs him. Guy: Huh? What are you doing? I have a wife! Patrick: Thanks for being the Infection!!! Guy: Okay, thanks. Can you get off me. Patrick: No. I must learn everything from you! guy moves but Patrick makes him stumble to the ground. Guy: I better tell Timmy I won’t be making it tomorrow for his birthday. A FEW HOURS LATER… and Brittany are in the elevator. Lexi: Oh god… I’ve just realized. You haven’t met them! Brittany Fischer: Your friends? Well, I’m sure they would be alright with myself. Lexi: No, trust me Britney. You won’t want to know them. I mean they’re awesome really but I don’t think they’ll understand us two. The good thing is I got a separate Brittany Fischer: So it was like you planned us in advance? Lexi: Ah.. well, you say it like that. elevator stops off on the same floor. The two of them run to Lexi’s dorm as they put the “DO NOT DISTURB” sign up in the room. Lexi: Okay, that should do. So... how about pizza, booze and telly? Brittany Fischer: Now you’re talking my tune. rest of the team (bar Kobe and Squidward) end up in the other elevator. Guy: Right, will you let go of me so I can call my wife and kid! Patrick: No. You’ve got to sign my belly, Infection man! Guy: Why aren’t you other guys here doing anything? Larry: Trust me, we’ve learned to give Patrick what he wants. It just soothes the painnn of CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE FESTIVAL! Guy: Wait, there was a classical music part of the festival? Dang, I really wanted to go there. NOW I CAN’T BECAUSE APPARENTLY THIS- Larry and Sandy walk into the corridor as they leave Patrick and the elevator to close. Guy in the elevator: AH COME ON! SpongeBob: So, how was the classical music part of the festival? Larry: It was boring as hell. They didn’t even play any of the songs I see as classic. I just put my .mp3 player on instead. looks at Larry’s playlist - “Stromzy”. SpongeBob: We better check on how Squidward’s doing, I bet he’s probably scared himself to death by now. opens the door to the team room where Squidward passes the pizza box to Kobe. Squidward: Coach did it. He tried to make me fatter so that he could then blame me for not participating in the next match. Kobe: Hey! You… squid! If I’d say that, wouldn’t I be calling them at this point? just scoffs the rest of the pizza by Kobe’s side. Kobe: You’re basically just agreeing with what I claim I just said before. Larry: I know I never usually ask this but can I steal your credit card to get the rest of us pizza? Kobe: What? No! I’ll do it myself. gets his phone out. Kobe: Wait, what happened to Patrick and Lexi? Squidward through food: Why are you *mmph* asking? Kobe: Dunno, feels empty without some of the team. SpongeBob: We haven’t heard about Lexi but Patrick… to Patrick, the guy from before and a box that can be mailed to Cleveland. Patrick: C’mon! I’ve gotta get you to Cleveland! burst into the lobby of the hotel. Cop: Are you Patrick T. Star? Patrick: No… I’m his cousin. Pat A Star. Cop: We heard he was trying to mail someone to Cleveland again. So we’ve got our sensors up for him. Patrick: He’s in the box. Cop: Right. Thank you, We’ll take the box. cops take the box as Patrick and the guy just run from the situation as the episode ends. Trivia *This episode continues off of the previous one, even though it is not a 2-parter. *This is the first episode to have all 3 writers writing in the 4th season. Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:SBCA Category:Ghastlyop Category:Shows written by Ghastlyop